Digital photography has nearly supplanted film in the consumer photography market. A wide variety of dedicated digital cameras are available, with a wide range of prices and capabilities. Additionally, a majority of mobile devices, such as phones, tablets, and media players, now included built-in cameras. While the picture quality mobile device cameras may sometimes lag behind those of dedicated digital cameras, the picture quality of most current mobile-device-integrated-cameras is more than sufficient for a majority of consumers. Further, due to the ubiquity and instant availability of devices such as camera phones, these devices may capture more memorable photos because they are more likely to be at hand when something memorable happens.
A number of mobile applications have taken advantage of the popularity of mobile device cameras. Some applications may facilitate editing, tagging, and otherwise processing digital photos after they have been taken. Other applications facilitate easily storing, sharing, and categorizing digital photos. Because digital cameras have become an important component of the mobile device experience, finding new ways of making photos interesting and memorable will help drive application and device sales.